<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The fireflies at night by Choseong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376249">The fireflies at night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choseong/pseuds/Choseong'>Choseong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>twoset violin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Bonding, Busking, Comforting, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Male Bonding, Music, Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, night out, night shifts, romantic, sleeping, violin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choseong/pseuds/Choseong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonding moment between Brett and Eddy during their busking nights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddy Chen/ Brett Yang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The fireflies at night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Welcome to one of my favorite one shots. I’m quite glad you found this :)</p><p>[Chapter Status: Grammar checks, additions 11.15.20]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should find somewhere to stay...” Brett mumbled to Eddy, he hummed in agreement but no one moved.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their days have changed ever since they graduated, they started busking outside places like Westfield and colleges nearby hoping to get some recognization. Today, they decided to stop the live sessions since it started becoming dark early, and it was hard to see their strings. They usually stopped their sessions a little after dark, since people still came out to eat for dinner. But today, there wasn’t that many people around so they decided to call it quits. They placed their violin cases behind them, leaning against the wall. Their backpacks laid tossed on the right next to them. They were exhausted, today more then usual, Eddy decided to curl up closer to Brett to maintain their warmth. Brett lazily took the thin blanket they had in their backpack to drape it over them.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s been a month since they told their family they wanted to start a fundraiser. And a month since they let them go to do things on their own. Their parents told them that they didn’t disapprove of it but had to do it on their own. So, that’s what they been doing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Brett opened his eyes because he felt Eddy try to snuggle closer to his body, he felt his face heat up. The movement started to stirred some sexual thoughts in Brett. Eddy was <em>so close </em>he could feel his breaths tickle his neck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Eddy.. stop that.” He warned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I...I’m cold.” Eddy complained. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shifted his whole body again so it can face Brett’s. Brett was conflicted he felt confused at the situation. He looked around to make sure that no one was still around. He can only see a few people walking past them, they paid no attention to them. <br/></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day was starting to progressively get darker. It seemed like they were going to crash here for the night. They normally did that on days when they just didn’t have any money for a motel, or just felt like it. Today seemed to be one of those days, they learned it was nice to stay out after all. Since they found a safe place in the park, it looked like Eddy wanted them to crash here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Brett didn’t complain it takes the trouble from them trying to turn on their phones and try to find cheap motels. </span>They only thing he had to complain is how he felt about this situation... normally it wouldn’t have bothered him but today. He felt that Eddy seemed.. desperate to be near him. He tried to hold the squirming Eddy in place by squeezing him tight. Eddy seemed to relax in his hold so he was pretty relieved. They took turns sleeping to prevent things from happening to them.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked out at the darkness there wasn’t really anything to stare at but he just wanted something to do. The shadows currently decorated the park from the dim streetlights that were across the street. </span>
  <span class="s1">The weather around them wasn’t to hot nor cold and Brett was grateful for it. He can only hear the slight rustling from the trees as bushes around them as wind blew. He can hear a few crickets chirping in the night. A few hours later he can feel Eddy has fallen asleep. He looked down to make sure he was ok. Eddy currently buried his face into Brett’s shirt and was sound asleep, he smiled. He gave Eddy a small peck on his forehead. He was startled when Eddy stirred a bit only to wrap his arms around Brett. It made butterflies form in his stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2"><em>I won’t ever let anything happen to you,</em> </span> <span class="s1">Brett swore as he looked back up to the black night sky.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few hours later Eddy woke up, he noticed the sky was starting to become a little brighter as he was rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go to sleep, Brett.” Eddy smiled while he was still sleepy, he yawned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddy watch Brett as he hummed in agreement shifted to a more comfortable position. Eddy just suddenly noticed that Brett still hasn’t let go of him, he felt his face heat up a bit as he looked away. He low key liked it when Brett held him. It made him feel comfortable and safe. He checked to make sure their violins are still ok. They were still next to him where he left them along with their backpacks. He tried to make little movement as possible to not wake up Brett. He did feel bad because he’s the first to sleep. Brett never complains about him being tired though. Sometimes the idiot even lets him sleep the whole night. But he doesn’t do that anymore. He makes sure to wake him up half way, because one day Eddy got really angry at him. Eddy didn’t like it that he couldn’t sleep during the night. Eddy caused a fit and made him promise to wake him up half way. Since he saw how sleep deprived the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dawn was approaching fast. And started hearing birds chirping. They would have to leave soon so they can get breakfast. But today, Eddy thinks he will let him sleep a little longer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I swear... this fanfic as always been on my mines I never had the chance to put it out I’m glad that it’s out now!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>